jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lonely Island
The Lonely Island was a comedy band act from JayGT: Fantasy Sequel. They were eliminated in the Quarterfinals. The Lonely Island returned for JayGT: Redemption Island, where they were eliminated in the Semifinals in the Judges' Choice. Imagine Dragons returned for the season's Last Chance Round, where they were eliminated for the final time. The Lonely Island returned for a third time to JayGT: Mike Drop, where they were eliminated in the Quarterfinals. Background The Lonely Island is an American comedy trio, formed by Akiva Schaffer, Andy Samberg, and Jorma Taccone in Berkeley, California in 2001. The trio first met the previous decade in junior high. After graduating from college, they regrouped and moved to Los Angeles, where they struggled to find work and began making short films, combining absurdist comedy and occasionally music. Among the first performers to post their material on the Internet, they involved themselves with Channel 101, a non-profit monthly short film festival. Their popularity at the screenings led to unsuccessful pilot deals with Fox and Comedy Central, but also a writing job for the 2005 MTV Movie Awards. The show's host, Jimmy Fallon, recommended them to Lorne Michaels, the creator of Saturday Night Live. The group was hired for Saturday Night Live in 2005, with all three as writers and Samberg as a featured player. Bypassing the traditional process of pitching, they recorded their own material independently and submitted it to the program. Their second sketch to air, "Lazy Sunday", became an internet sensation, the first of many viral videos they produced while at SNL. They led their own division at the program — SNL Digital Shorts — which led to numerous viral videos, including "Dick in a Box", "Jizz in My Pants", "I'm on a Boat", "Like a Boss", "I Just Had Sex", "Jack Sparrow", and "YOLO". Their musical comedic work has comprised three full studio albums: Incredibad (2009), Turtleneck & Chain (2011), and The Wack Album (2013). The three retired from SNL in the early 2010s, but occasionally make guest appearances. The troupe has written, directed and starred in two feature-length films, Hot Rod, released in 2007, and Popstar: Never Stop Never Stopping, co-produced by Judd Apatow and released in 2016. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lonely_Island Judge Cuts The Lonely Island’s performance in Episode FS02 consisted of performing their song, “Threw It On The Ground”, involving an arrogant man (portrayed by Samberg) taking various objects and throwing them on the ground. JayDK, Pennies, guest judge Foxy, Cards, and Usagi gave the group standing ovations. Impressed by their performance, Foxy used his Golden Buzzer on the group, sending them straight to the Quarterfinals. Quarterfinals The Lonely Island’s performance in Episode FS07 consisted of singing their song, “Great Day”, which included a cameo with Alec Baldwin and Tom Petty. Cards buzzed the act, but JayDK and Pennies both gave the group standing ovations. The group did not receive enough votes to move on to the Semifinals, eliminating them from the competition instead of 4 Non Blondes. Finale The Lonely Island returned to guest perform in the Finale. They performed their song "Jack Sparrow" with the greatest singer ever, Michael Bolton. RI Qualifier Vegas Round The Lonely Island were one of the 32 acts in Episode RI19 that were sent straight through to the Judge Cuts, without performing in Vegas. RI Judge Cuts RI Quarterfinals Trivia *The Lonely Island were the first Golden Buzzer act eliminated on Fantasy Sequel. Category:Acts Category:Bands Category:Comedians Category:FS Acts Category:FS Bands Category:FS Comedians Category:Golden Buzzer Acts Category:FS Golden Buzzer Acts Category:Foxy's Golden Buzzers Category:Quarterfinalists Category:FS Quarterfinalists Category:Guest Performers Category:FS Guest Performers Category:Rick Roll Award Category:Rappers Category:FS Rappers Category:Michael Bolton Disciples Category:6S Guest Performers Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:RI Acts Category:RI Bands Category:RI Comedians Category:RI Rappers Category:RI Accepted Acts Category:Accepted Acts Category:Smack's Saves Category:RI Quarterfinalists Category:Semifinalists Category:RI Semifinalists Category:Judges' Choice Losers Category:Wildcard Acts Category:RI Wildcard Acts Category:Mike's Wildcards Category:Threepeaters Category:MD Acts Category:MD Bands Category:MD Comedians